totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth
Elizabeth "Beth" Yensten, labeled The Wannabe, was one of the original 22 contestants, and is also a competitor on Total Drama Comeback and Battlegrounds. Profile Born and raised on a farm, Beth is a sweet girl who loves her Ma and Pa and they love her back even more. She wants everybody else to love her, too. Just ask the students at her school. In an effort to make friends, Beth constantly makes a fool of herself in front of the whole school, but is completely oblivious as to what she's doing wrong. The problem is, Beth knows how to bond with cows and chickens, but she doesn't know how to socialize with humans. It doesn't help that her closest sibling is Big Bertha (a pig she's raised since it was piglet). Big Bertha has oodles of barn yard friends, so Beth tries to emulate Bertha's social skills, but they don't always translate to the human world. Where Beth does excel is the Arts. She's bursting with creativity. She received the Art Achievement of the Year Award for her full-scale replica of the Sphinx, made out of glue, elbow macaroni, and felt. When Beth isn't socializing or creating, she's crushing on someone. The boys at her school usually know she likes them because she'll follow them around like an orphaned puppy and make them poster sized homemade valentines with pictures of unicorns running down the beach. They try telling her they're not interested, but that doesn't stop tenacious B. She just thinks they're being shy. Coverage ﻿Beth was one of the later to arrive on the island, eager to be with her friends again and keep the anger towards Heather alive. Soon, she was making friends with Ezekiel and Eva, and drove a competitive edge in her game as well. Beth developed a crush on Cody and Justin, but as the latter was eliminated soon, so she had more time with Cody. She received encouragement from Ezekiel on courting him, but it did not seem to go anywhere fast. Things were bad when Heather had framed Cody and Beth almost took the blame for Harold's crippling. Later on during the competition, Beth won first prize in the jail break challenge. When she went to a luxurious spa, she received high-quality dental care and had her bracers removed, which rid her of a very obvious lisp. Beth continued to be a great competitor, wowing the crowd in the guitar parody challenge. When the remaining campers were sent to Playa de Losers, Beth was reunited with Justin, and had to make the call between him and Cody. After much consideration, she chose Justin. She also was eliminated when she received the least votes from everyone on who they wanted to win the most; she did not care much, as she now had a boyfriend to spend time with. Beth in TDBG was as competitive and sweet as ever, and was eager to make Justin more of a gentleman. This made her have to keep him from feuding with Noah. Love Interests Beth was torn between Justin and Cody throughout TDC. She had liked both of them for some time, and spent most of her time with Cody when both competed. She was hesitant and shy, but took encouragement from friends; in a great sense of irony, even the campers started arguing who was best with her. Cody was a good friend that was starting developing into a romance, but was cut short when she chose Justin. She and Cody would joke around and talk a lot, while Justin and Beth immediately clicked. Despite how things went down, Cody and Beth are still friends, and there is no anger between Cody and Justin (they actually were spared that since other people were fighting over the pairing). Beth's objective in TDB was to make Justin nicer around others. VR Challenges Beth has not survived any of the VR challenges she's been in. In the Zombie challenge, Colin shot her during a dispute. In the Vampire challenge, she was captured and brainwashed by Count Dracula. In the Alien challenge, she was insulted so horribly by Chef Hatchet that she sank down and the aliens swarmed her. In the Giant Monster challenge, she was on the bridge trying to escape when Valerie blew it up. Trivia *Beth lives on a farm with her parents. *She became incredibly popular at school for being on the famous reality show. *She had her braces removed like in the official show (mostly because the author received many comments from readers that they couldn't understand her). *Beth was the shortest competitor before Rodney and Carol (the latter is just a little less than half an inch shorter). She and Sakaki are around the same height. *Beth is one of the twelve contestants eliminated from the competition before the Super VR challenge. Had she still been in the competition, she would've been Galpal Girl. Primarily support, this heroine increases the moral, powers, and enthusiasm of those on her side. She has good speed and some martial arts in case of emergency. *Beth is an only child. Quotes *"That was SO scary! It was more scary than, say, walking in on Heather when she's applying all the make-up! I swear, it's like watching an animal being skinned in reverse!" - TDBG, chapter 25. Related Pages *Beth and Cody. *Beth and Ezekiel. *Beth and Justin. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Veterans Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Asymmetrical Parallels Category:2Gs Category:Earth Spirits Category:Snow Experts Category:Pig Team Category:Chopped Liver Category:Sunday Drivers Category:Green Team Category:Against the Odds Category:Monster Truck Category:The Dawn Category:The Slayers Category:Females